A Matter of a Wife
by stuckinabottle
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke is one of the renowned princes of the Konoha country. He is 20 now, and has to marry, or forfeit the crown. Watch an see what happens as he suffers girls that range from fan girls, to tom boys, to regular boys!
1. Chapter 1: Encounter

A Matter of a Wife

Summary: Uchiha Sasuke is one of the renowned princes of the Konoha country. The Uchiha clan has always led the nation. Now that Sasuke is 20, he has to marry or be forced to abdicate the throne to the Hyuga clan. But Sasuke has never loved, and none of these bachelor women are making the cut. Until he meets…

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I wish I did. Then I would be loaded!

Chapter 1: First Encounter

Sasuke's POV

"Sasuke, you have to marry. Do you really want to give up the throne to Hyuga-san? I didn't train you for 8 years for this. I'll send for some candidates," a man with gray hair, a headband covering his left eye, and a mask over his bottom features said.

"Don't Kakashi. All the girls will just be fangirls. I want a girl who can challenge me. One who is my equal. One that knows when I need space, and one who is not clingy all the time. I want a girl, who I will chase after, not vice versa," I said. I brushed a lock, of what fan girls call, 'luscious raven hair' out of the line of my onyx eye's vision.

"Sasuke, that is almost impossible to find. You are asking for a miracle girl. I bet that any girl or even boy would fall for you. If there isn't one girl out there that doesn't want you let her come now. And we will see if you can court her," Kakashi proposed, then whipped out an orange book, that's name was Make-Out Paradise.

"Okay. You're on. If I can't get the girl I'll marry anyone you choose," I agreed, still a bit unsure of this predicament. But I never back down from a challenge.

Outside the castle grounds…

OOC POV

A person sneezed. "What the hell! Can't stop sneezing!" I yelled angrily before sneezing again.

"Calm down Kaida-sama!" an attendent pleaded. (1)

"Yeah! Please Keahi-sama!" another pleaded. (2)

"Don't call me that! Quit making up nicknames for me!" I snapped. Just to annoy everyone I was wearing Naruto's orange outfit. As much as I hate orange, I enjoy screwing with people's minds better. It was working. Naruto was standing next to me. He had sunny blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and a big smile. He was wearing my dress. It was a light blue color, and came down to the floor. I don't know why he enjoys wearing dresses. Cause I detest it. But it looked really good on him. He looked like a woman from behind.

"Emi-chan! Let's go!" the blonde teen said excitedly. He had been my best friend since I was little. I can remember if I found him or if he found me, in a palace garden. It didn't matter; we were opposites and became best friends.

"Okay, Naruto. But remember to call me Emiko-san in public," I grumbled.

"Call him Naruto-san!" a displeased male attendent said, "please remember your manners Emiko-sama!" That attendent had brown hair pulled into a pony tail, and strange scar running across his nose, which he said he had received from his former master.

"Whatever Iruka," I groaned. People these days really don't know how to treat a princess. (I'm sorry if the character is a bit conceited. It's just because she is very insecure!)

"Yeah, Iruka-sensei! Remind her! And can you bring me for Ramen later?" Naruto begged. I still don't understand what was so great about ramen.

Anyways, at the moment we were outside the castle grounds, taking a break. Naruto and I were coming to the castle we were visiting for a week or so. We were going to stay at the castle, and use the facilities. What I really wanted to do was dishevel the properness of the kingdom.

If I knew I was to be a suitor to Sasuke, and hang out with that jerk a lot, I would have never come. That's why my told me that. He wanted me to marry Sasuke, in his words, "It would be gratifying and beneficial to our nation." But they didn't seem to realize that I loathed Sasuke with every bone in my body. The reason why: I hated people with egos, and that thought they were so good, even if he is a prince.

I mean he is good looking and all, but sometimes personality is way more important than good looks. If he had the personality similar to Naruto I would go for him. You see I liked him at first but the more I go to know him, the more I was confused about my feelings.

There was only a slight problem with my dislike. I realized that I was just like Sasuke, after my meeting with him at 15 I was distraught. I recovered slightly, but realized at that time, I had never able to love another. It was almost like a curse. And the only way she could break it was to love. Strange as it seems the more I tried to love, I ended up unhappy and hating almost everyone. That was until I met Naruto.

I was considered a tomboy, rebel, and type of girl. I hated trivial and frivolous girl things, and loved hanging out with boys, mainly Naruto. Although I didn't know the ulterior movement she was still pretty pissed about coming to the castle. There I would have to dress up every day and deal with Sasuke.

I was a little unsure of meeting him again, because last time on a bet I pretended to be a sweet innocent clingy girly girl. I wasn't sure if he liked it or not. But this time I was going to show my real personality, the true side!

"Excuse me sir, allow me to take your bags," one of the palace guards said to me.

I shot an icy glare at him, and said through gritted teeth, "Sir? I am not a boy!"

The guard looked a little taken back and quickly grabbed my bags. Naruto and I sauntered into the castle. There we were directed to the throne room.

The throne room was magnificent. It had gold lining the wall, and blue décor adorning it. I was sitting in my throne room. I imagined I looked disgruntled and pained, but didn't bother to change my expression. I was desperately bored with all these suitors. They were all so girly and clingy. Always saying, "Ooh, Sasuke-sama! You look lovely!" It annoyed me to no end. Couldn't they just shut up?

Then my worst nightmare strutted up. A girl, with bright blue eyes, and bleached blonde hair, called Yamanaka Ino. She was dressed in a terribly ugly purple dress that was a little revealing.

She came up, and hugged me. "Sasuke, I haven't seen you for so long! How are you! Did you miss me?! Oh, do pick me!"

I grinded my teeth together and through fritted teeth managed to say, "Ino. That's enough. You can let go now." I could feel the tension in my body rise.

I sighed and remembered my deal with Kakashi. I was supposed to single out a couple girls. Ino was not going to be on that list. As Ino continued to babble he scanned the room for someone interesting. Just entering he a mop of blonde hair. Uzumaki Naruto. Prince of the South. Why was he here? Didn't he realize this was for girls only? Well it did fit his girly personality.

Then I spotted Emiko princess of the East. I smiled to myself. That girl was a nice girl. When I last met her at 15 she was sweet, but not endearing and clingy. But why was she wearing a boy's outfit?

Naruto's POV

"Emi-chan! I mean Emiko-san! Aren't you happy? Look at all the people here! We never get this much in South Kingdom!" I cried happily.

"Naruto, if you talk like that people will think you are a peasant. You are prince hold it together," Emiko replied shortly.

"Hmph. You are such a dank person these days. What happened to the Emi-chan I used to know?" I joked, but not really she really was dank these days.

"Naruto, don't do that anymore. People will actually think I have problems. I uh, think we should go see Sasu-chan now."

"You're right." We slowly made way to the northern side of the room.

"Announcing Princess Emiko of the East, and Princess, I mean Prince Naruto of the South!" the royal guard called out.

"'Sup? Sasu-chan," Emiko asked in a very unlady like manner.

"Emiko-sama, are you well?" one of his attendants asked.

She smiled sweetly at them and said in a completely different tone, "I'm fine. Thank you so much for your concern."

"I'm surprised you actually came, Naruto and Emiko-san. I didn't know you were both going to be suitors for my engagement."

I laughed and said, "Sure Sasuke. But can you make me fall for you? I didn't know you were gay!"

Emiko stared at him in disbelief, and screamed, "WHAT? Me a suitor for you, yeah right. Isn't usually the other way around? And why would someone like me, want to marry a egotistical, fake, selfish, bratty, little, prince bastard ice prick?!"

"Because you guys are so similar! But she is right you are fake, selfish, bratty, egotistical, little, bastard prince ice pricks." I offered. They were really meant to be. Emiko glared at me, and I shut up.

Sasuke was taken back. I guess even though she was a princess no one had ever spoken to him this way. He liked it, I think. He wore a smirk that I didn't like. He was one weird person.

"Don't you know the reason you're here is to be a suitor to me?" he asked carefully, trying to avoid another verbal beating.

"NO! But, I don't want to marry! Especially you," Emiko wailed.

"Me neither. I don't like jerks like you! Besides, I am not gay." Naruto complained.

All of sudden Iruka appeared and bopped both of them on the head. "Remember you both signed the contract. It said in tiny letters on the bottom: 'I hereby submit myself to a suitable engagement.'"

Emiko and I stared at each other with a mixture of despair, disbelief, and surprise. I thought I was good at handling surprises like this. I must speak to the director of that prince prep school I went to. He needs to add more surprise handling. Iruka calmly rubbed the back of my shoulders and said, "It's okay, Naruto-sama, Emiko-sama, you only have to marry him if he chooses you. Lucky for you, you two are in the couple he chose to get to know better. You'll have plenty of time to get to know him before marriage. I think about a week or so." That's when I fainted.


	2. Chapter 2: Deal

A Matter of a Wife

Summary: Uchiha Sasuke is one of the renowned princes of the Konoha country. The Uchiha clan has always led the nation. Now that Sasuke is 20, he has to marry or be forced to abdicate the throne to the Hyuga clan. But Sasuke has never loved, and none of these bachelor women are making the cut. Until he meets…

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I wish I did. Then I would be loaded!

Note: SORRY SORRY I forgot to put the points at the bottom of the page. (1) – That name means Little Dragon. And (2) means fire or fire breather! Oh yeah! If you want more of one character, please try to keep main characters, uh tell me. I sort of want to put more Naruto in it. But this chapter is more Sasuke-Emiko! Then next one will be different!

Chapter 2: The Deal

Sakura's POV!

I heard a loud thump and I glanced across the throne room. There on the ground were Emiko and Naruto. They were unconscious. I wondered what happened and then reasoned that they were told they were in an almost contest to the Uchiha's bride. I smiled to myself, and sighed, they would never learn.

Emiko and Naruto were nice people. Although Emiko had anger management issues, and was very rebellious she was a nice person. Naruto was funny and spastic. He made me laugh when we were younger. That's when I met Uchiha Sasuke. He was the prince of the North. I didn't often come up to the North. I didn't like cold weather at all.

When first saw him I was enthralled by his appearance. I had never seen someone move with such grace and elegance. His raven hair perfectly adorned his porcelain skin. I loved him at once. He was cold and indifferent to me, but I still loved him. It was like a little girl's crush, but on a much higher level.

Around him I felt clumsy and awkward and his bitter comments didn't help. He was cold and emotionless. Like Emiko on a bad day but he was much worse than her. I often wondered why I liked him. He wasn't kind to me. Why couldn't I like Naruto? He was perfectly nice. Although he was clumsy at times, he was nice, and stood up for friends.

I lifted up the pink train of my dress and gracefully strolled over to the incident. Emiko and Naruto were lying on the ground. I sighed and laughed quietly as I saw that Emiko was wearing Naruto's clothes, and Naruto was wearing a baby blue dress.

Medics were surrounding them. They put both royals on stretchers and filed through the crowd to get to the medical wing. I followed behind with my guards keeping people out of my path. Then I saw Sasuke, making his way through the crowd that had gathered. I sidled up to him and inquired, "Sasuke-kun, nice to see you. What happened?"

He glared at me slightly than said, "Someone will fill you in soon. I'll be off." He shuffled through the crowd and went through the double doors of the medical wing.

"Ooh, forehead girl looks like you got dissed!" Ino said coming to my side. She was my best friend, and all, but she was such a bitch at times. I turned to her and said, "Ino pig if you kept your boar like snout closed maybe more people would like you. Besides, is that anyway to speak to a princess?"

Ino straightened up and put a bright smile on her face. I wondered why, but just then Hyuga Neji walked next to me. He was the prince of the heartland of Konoha. He had the same powers as the rest of us princes and princesses, but he was a bit more in the know. I wondered why he wasn't married yet.

Neji's pale lavender eyes scanned over us and he said, "Hello. How are you doing? I'm going to see what happened, but please let me introduce you to my new fiancé. TenTen?"

A girl with cute buns at the side of her head came into view. She was wearing a traditional red Chinese wedding gown. She smiled at us and said, "Hi. I have heard so much about you guys!"

"Sorry, I can't say the same," Ino mocked. She knew TenTen. They occasionally had classes together at the Konoha Academy for Ladies, Duchesses, and Princesses to be. I think she was jealous that all the hot guys in Konoha were getting picked up. TenTen still smiled, but I saw her smile vanish as she whispered something into Neji's ear.

Anyways back to the emergency. Once I pushed through the crowd I was admitted into the hospital room. There I saw people tending to Emiko and Naruto. I looked at them. Their skin was so pale. I had never seen Emiko or Naruto like that before.

I have known Emiko since I was quite little. She used to go to the Academy with me. Then when we were 8 she left school and transferred to the Konoha Preparatory School for Lords, Dukes, and Princes. I don't know how she got in, but probably bought her way in. It's not that I don't like her. She is great. It's just that sometimes she gets on my nerves.

Whenever I see her she is hanging out with some guy. Not like a boyfriend girlfriend thing, but buddy buddy. I can't stand it. I feel really low that I get jealous. I shouldn't. I don't think she has captured Sasuke yet. Which reminds me, no one has.

Naruto's POV

I woke up and see faces covered with white medical masks peering at me. I struggle to get up but when I do, I feel a throbbing pain on the back of my head. A medic walks over briskly and says, "You have a slight concussion, because you hit your head on the ground. You can get up, if you want to. Your recovery, well you are not going to need one. You are in pretty good shape."

I nodded than remembered the pain in my head and stopped. I propped myself against the pillow and tried to recall what happened. Then I remembered. I was a candidate to be that jerk's wife, err I mean husband? Ugh, I didn't want to think. Then I remembered that Emiko was with me. I looked around ignoring the shooting pain that ran up the back of my skull.

I saw Emiko outside of the room on a balcony. She had let her hair out, and was wearing a blue gown. They must have made her change. She turned to face me and said in a grumpy voice, "It's about time you've woken up! You have been out for three days!"

"Are you serious? I need to, uh," I screamed. I was cut out by a smooth and cold voice saying, "Don't listen to her. You have only been comatose for 4 hours." I looked up and saw Sasuke leaning against the wall like male models do. I stuck my tongue out at him. Then I turned back to face Emiko.

"Emi-chan, what is HE doing in my hospital room?" I asked in an urgent whisper.

She sighed and said, "BAKA! This is his hospital wing. His palace."

I grabbed my head and moaned, "Ugh, banging my head is so embarrassing,"

"You don't need any help," Emiko teased. She patted my head and stretched her arms. "Anyways I am off now. I have to go to a conference with Sasuke to cover up what happened. Duty calls." She slowly ambled out of the room.

Emiko's POV

I closed the hospital door and strolled, with my head in the clouds, out of that terrible hospital wing. "Oof!" the wind was knocked out of me. I tripped forward to be caught by a pair of warm arms. I slowly picked my head up and to my dismay; it was not my ultimate savior, but the one and only Uchiha Sasuke. I'll tell more about that other boy later!

He smirked at me and said, "Can't keep yourself from falling for me, can you?"

I retaliated by pulling farther away, and he only was egged on to say, "I see someone is still in a bad mood from falling." He reminded me that I too had fainted. I struggled to get out of his grip but he held fast like iron hand cuffs.

"Try anything, and your pretty little face will be no more!" I informed the overly smug prince. He just continued to smirk. So I thought I would teach him a lesson. I head butted him in the nose. I figured his kids would probably be beautiful, just not him. Not that I cared or anything.

He recoiled a bit but was still holding on to me. I noticed that he wasn't bleeding at all. His nose was just a bit red. It just looked like he had gone for a slight jog outside. "Looks like your nose is pretty strong. When'd you get it done?"

"I guarantee you I'm a 100 real. But I'm not sure about you. When did you decide to get a sex change?"

"I learned something at school you know. It was 'insulting people will not get your way'. But if you want to play that way we will," I retorted. I really hate this guy! He is so, so, so annoying! Ugh, can't put my finger on it, he just bugs me so much! I glared at him and he matched me with an equally icy stare.

Then Iruka interrupted by saying, "Emiko-sama, Sasuke-sama! You are needed the conference is going to start soon."

I nodded at him. And Sasuke swiftly turned away and walked down the hallway towards the balcony. "Aren't you going to walk with me? I am a lady, you know!" I called after Sasuke. That boy had nerve, especially towards me. Only Naruto can cross me like that. I swear if I had another shot at him, I would punch his face in.

He stopped and turned towards me. "You a lady?" he scoffed, and let out a small chuckle. Then he held his hand out for me to take.

"Like I'm going to hold your hand," I complained marching past him. Iruka sighed and followed me, holding up the train of my dress, that I was going to burn when I get back to the East. I sniffed at him and held my head up high, and marched into the conference room.

Sasuke's POV

I hate my conference room.

It was a stuffy room filled with boring and gray décor. There were five chairs at the head of the room. Two were already filled by Hyuga Neji, and Haruno Sakura. On the opposing side of the room were three seats, two of which were filled by the Legendary San(1), Jiraiya, the extreme pervert, and Tsunade, the amazing medic. The third chair was left empty, it belonged to Lord Orochimaru, but he betrayed the country years ago.

I walked in and took my chair next to Neji. Emiko sat on his other side. Men in gray suits shuffled into the room. They bore serious and grim looking faces. Hatake Kakashi, Umino Iruka, Hyuga Hiashi, my advisor, Takashi Kisa, Haruno Katsumi, entered the room. They took their places at the table slightly below the royals.

"Conference is now in session," Hiashi said. He was Neji's uncle, and advisor/trainer.

"We are here to discuss the happenings of today, and what shall be released to the public," Kakashi continued. I almost laughed, he is never this serious, but I guess he doesn't want his master plan of my marriage to crash and burn.

Emiko stood up to speak, "You should tell the people that an accident happened, but no one was severely damaged. I mean Naruto only has a slight concussion. He's got a hard head."

I smirked at her, and stood. "Emiko-san, you do remember you also were comatose. Do you want to release that to the public? It's only fair, you tell the whole story," I taunted.

She stood back up and said, "Why don't we just tell them that nothing happened, and that the idiotic suitor thing you are doing is canceled, ice prick." Ooh that hurt. But my outer self was devoid of emotion. There was a shifting of seats, and the people in the conference sighed, they were used to her emotional out bursts, I wasn't though. Luckily my impassive façade managed to cover it.

"Why do you want to cancel it? Are you scared you are not going get picked?" I retaliate.

"Didn't I already tell you? I don't want to marry, yet. I will one day. But I don't want it to be forced, or arranged in anyway," she shot back.

"So, should I hold this contest thing, in three years, when you are older?" I joked.

"NO!" Emiko screamed and immaturely pointed a finger at me, "I really can't stand him!" Then she sat down, and said, "I'm better now!"

I stared at her incredulously. She really gets over things quickly. I looked at her face and a saw swirls of emotions behind her brown eyes. I shrugged it off and stood up. "This contest of some sort is significant to my kingdom. If I don't get married the North Kingdom will be given to the heartland."

"Like I care," Emiko commented staring at her fingernails.

"You should care. If I don't get married, the East, South, and West, will also be given to the heartland," I explained, sometimes she was just so ignorant. I liked it better when she didn't talk at all.

"Good. I don't want to be a princess, or queen. Then I have to dress up, get married, and give birth, to some smart ass ice prick prince, like you. Besides, your looks and attitude will ruin my children!"

I was taken back. "Me? Ruin your children? You don't need any help."

Rage took over her face and it twisted her features into an ugly snarl, "I,"

"Have an old married couple conversation outside," Kakashi interrupted, I saw a smirk under his mask. He would get it later.

"Fine!" Emiko screamed fleeing from the room. I sauntered out of the room after her.

"Wait," I called after her, in my monotone not a care in the world voice.

"Hmph!" she said turning around and crossing her arms in front of her chest. She glared at me and said, "Stay away from me you sick masochist bastard!"(2)

"Whoa. Never heard of that one. I'll write it down," I said coolly. Maybe it would cool her off.

"You stay away from me please. I don't want you. You get whatever you want. So go find yourself a wife!"

"I'll make you a deal, if you stay in the contest, after, when I become king I will change the rule about marriage, and producing an heir," I almost smirked at my amazing idea, "So how about it? I'll go tell the conference if you agree, then you can go visit Naruto."

She stared at me carefully, waiting for a trick. Then she groaned and said, "Fine. You got a deal." I held out her hand for her to shake. She stared at it, and then shook it. I think her hand almost crushed mine. I like a girl who could turn around and punch you in the face any minute. I think.

Naruto's POV

Emiko stormed into the room. "What's wrong?" I asked her naively. Her hair was much messier than before, and she had red marks on her wrists. They looked like hand marks. Wow! I wish I had that strong a grip.

She glared at me and screamed, "What's wrong? What's wrong? Why should I tell you!?"

"Because we are best friends," I said. My mistake, I really egged her on.

"So you think, because we are best friends I should tell you?" she asked. Boy I haven't seen her, this mad since the time I stuck a frog in her dress, I mean pants.

"Uh, I, uh, well, sometimes, you know, telling, um, other people, will, uh, help you, you know, feel, like, a little better?" I half asked, half said.

"Okay. Fine, you win. Well I got in a fight."

"Again? Emi-chan watch your temper," I joked lightly. She glowered at me, and I the cowardice of bad attitudes decided to shut up.

"Sasuke, he makes me so mad! I just want to take his face shove it into a wall!" she exclaimed punching the wall. She winced, and a small trickle of blood ran down her knuckles. She sucked on it, and got a tissue. Then she continued her story, "So I made a deal with him. If I stay in this wife contest thingy, he will abolish the producing heir after three years of marriage, and push back the marriage rule back a few years, once he gets to be king."

"Okay. Well that is smart, but not really!" I mused, "What happens if he picks you to marry? You still have to marry that bastard, uh, I mean him, you just won't have to produce an heir right away!"

"Ugh, I didn't think of that. Damn it. I already said yes!" Emiko sighed.

"It's okay! Sometimes I don't think at all!" I said cheerily. She just slapped my head and said, "Baka! That isn't a good thing to say!"

"Oh right!" I scratched the back of my head sheepishly. I knew that I wasn't dumb. I just didn't like being smart. I don't know why. I guess it is easier being dumb. Or maybe it is because all the other princes and princesses are super smart, and I'm just plain smart. Maybe I wanted to be different. I don't know. But since I started, well I think I like my silly, childish, and fun personality better. I got it when I first met Sasuke; I think we were around 10.

_A blonde boy stood nonchalantly by a man with a scar running across his nose. They were looking at two others across the room. They were a man with silver hair, only showing one eye, and small, pale boy around the blonde's age. _

"_Hello, Sasuke-san," the blonde boy said. His voice sounded bored and forced._

"_Hello, Naruto-san," Sasuke responded, in a monotone voice. They stared at each other, and then went to sit at the large ornate dining table in the center of the room. The two boys seemed to be in disdain of each other. _

_Naruto didn't like Sasuke, because at their school the Konoha Preparatory School for Lords, Dukes, and Princes he was praised, and Naruto wasn't. They didn't even really know each other either._

_Sasuke didn't like Naruto, because he didn't get attached to other people, ever since his family mysteriously died, and his brother, Itachi, ran away._

"_Mommy! Pick me up!" a high voice called. Entering the room was a little girl wearing a pink dress. She had shoulder length black hair and bangs. Her brown eyes were sparkling with joy._

_Then a girl in a red dress walked in. She had short pink hair, and dazzling green eyes. She had a bright smile on her face, and was holding what looked like her father's hand. The two walked towards the table and sat down._

"_Good evening, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun!" the black haired girl said excitedly. The two nodded at her and said, "Good evening, Emiko-chan."_

_Emiko turned to her parents and said, "Mommy, how come they are so boring?"_

_That struck the blonde boy. His blue eyes were a glow. He got up and ran out of the room. Emiko seeing this followed him. He came to a garden. He walked towards and small pond. He sat next to it, and sighed. Naruto removed his shoes and dunked his feet in the water._

_Emiko came next to him, and did the same. "Why are you so boring?" she asked him._

_Naruto turned to her saying, "Me boring? Yeah right! By the way I didn't properly introduce myself. My name is Uzumaki Naruto, the prince of the South!" In a mere 10 minutes he had transformed his dull, and boring personality into a fun loving exciting one. He really liked this cover._

"_Cool! Let's be best friends!" she said excitedly. She grabbed Naruto's hand and dragged him back to the castle. From now on people liked and noticed Naruto's attitude. But it didn't mean they liked him._

"Naruto? Naruto!" Emiko called my name. I was snapped out of my reverie and turned to face her.

"Huh?" I asked pretending to be confused.

"Nothing, you were just spacing out, and we have to go to meet all the people for Sasuke's little contest. Get up! We have to shower and change, and look pretty and proper. Plus I have to redo your make up, and I have to gel my hair! Hup! Let's get a move on!"

I moved to get up and a chronic burning sensation returned to my stomach. I looked down my seal was burning. It was the seal that held in Kyuubi, also known as the nine-tailed fox. He was sealed into me when I was younger by my father. He was the previous king of the South.

Even though Kyuubi was sealed in to help Konoha, people have always shunned me. Iruka, Emiko, Sakura, and maybe Sasuke are the only ones who know about it, and accept me. All the elders shun me. They don't think a half-demon is fit to serve as a prince, but I don't care, because I am going to be the best king ever!

Emiko's POV

I noticed Naruto doubled over a little. I wondered why his seal was acting up now. I carefully held his shoulder's still and laid him back down on the hospital bed. In a quiet whisper I said, "Naruto, I'm going to get ready now. I'll be out soon, to help you with your make up. I'll call someone to put on your extensions."

I was worried about him but he could handle it. I walked into the bathroom, and started to get dressed.

Fun Conversation!: (out of context!)

Naruto: Ne, ne Sasuke-teme.

Sasuke : Hn.

Naruto : What is the difference between a porcupine and your house?

Sasuke: I don't care.

Naruto: The prick is on the inside!!!

(Sasuke pummels and rips Naruto's non existent brains out)

Note:

I didn't use Sannin, because they aren't ninja. SO they are like the Legendary Three. You will find out more about them later.

Sick Masochist Bastard! Yeah! This is my insult this week!! I don't get to use it often because I got to an all girl school, and Sick Masochist Bitch doesn't sound right to me!


	3. Chapter 3: Intruders and Introductions

A Matter of a Wife

Summary: Uchiha Sasuke is one of the renowned princes of the Konoha country. The Uchiha clan has always led the nation. Now that Sasuke is 20, he has to marry or be forced to abdicate the throne to the Hyuga clan. But Sasuke has never loved, and none of these bachelor women are making the cut. Until he meets…

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I wish I did. Then I would have much more Sasuke! Jk. Maybe not.

Note: Hi There! Please Review. I don't want to sound desperate, but it is the only way I can get better. I don't care if you roast me in your flames, JUST DO IT! Sorry, for yelling. And sorry for not writing for a while. I have really lost interest in writing fanfictions for a bit. But I am better now!

Chapter 3: The Intruder and the Introduction

Naruto's POV

I sat in a hard wooden chair while Emiko applied makeup to my face. I was quite scared of her make up skills. Scratch that, totally her nonexistent make up skills. She didn't go to the girl royal school place, so she didn't learn all that crap! But I had survived this ordeal for an hour, by gripping the sides of the chair, which Emiko had placed in front of the vanity mirror.

"Why can't you get a professional to do me?" I whined.

"Do you? Who would want to do you? Sasuke? I hear he is good. Moving on, I am going to apply your make-up. So, shut the hell up. Would you like me to make you look like a zombie bride or a beautiful princess?" she warned then joked, glaring at me in the mirror. I immediately stopped and sat as still as I could, but I ever so slightly moved to cause her make-up hand to slip! I love playing with her. It's really funny to watch her go through her bipolar mood swings

"Naruto! Quit moving, or I'll turn you into Sasuke!" she growled. I winced visibly and she smiled think she had won me over. She has much to learn. I stood up whipped the eye pencil out of her hands. I looked in the mirror and applied quickly and easily. She stared at me and praised sarcastically, "Naru-chan! Oh, where did you learn to put make-up on like that? I thought you went to the Prince school!"

"Why yes I did!" I said in falsetto. She grinned then reached her arms to put her hands on my shoulders. She crudely sat me down. And began teasing my hair into a coiffure. I had gotten extensions earlier. Now I looked very pretty, if I dare say so prettier than Emiko. She glared at me. I think she can read my mind. I mean Emiko is pretty. But she is usually in a bad mood. You should have seen what she did when I told her that I wanted to make her into a geisha.

Emiko's only problem is that she is a midget. Well, not really, but she is only like 152.4 centimeter tall! (1) I can't believe she is so short! She used to be bigger than me, but I grew and she stopped. It is really funny actually. She used to be bigger than me. But I grew and I am about 172 centimeters tall. I think that is as tall as I am gonna get.

She is pulling my hair out I think! These extensions cost so much too! My extensions have reached their limits. I can't stretch anymore! "Emi-chan, you are going to pull my extensions out."

"Pull? Pulling is for peasants. I'd never do something as vulgar as pulling." she said in a cocky voice. She really has superiority complex. I stiffen and submit to her hair styling. Ten minutes later she gives me this baby blue dress to wear. It fits me well, and I wonder why it isn't short. I mean she is 20 cm shorter than me.

"Stand up," she orders. I comply, and she pulls my corset tight.

"Can't breathe," I stutter. She laughs maniacally and says, "Pain is beauty." Then she pulls it tighter. When I am about to go blue in the face she loosens it slightly and smiles. "You're lucky today. Wait for me. I have to go get my stuff on."

She went into the back room and shut the doors. I studied myself in the vanity mirror. I am pretty cute, if I do say so myself. My coiffure came out well, even though tom boy did it. My make-up looked nice, and my dress bodice fit perfectly I stood up and twirled around. I felt like a princess.

"Remind me again why I am dressing like a girl?" I questioned, you know how hard it is to breath in a corset? I am surprised I could even speak. I always go along with Emiko's crazy ideas, but I don't know why.

Emiko came back out. She was wearing a my suit. She looked like boy from behind, but I didn't say anything. I think these kinds of clothes suited her better. Plus she only wears comfy clothes. She secretly burned all of her corsets, which I stole some. They were expensive; I couldn't allow them to go to waste.

"Ugh, Naruto. Sometimes you are so dumb. We are wearing these clothes to rebel the system. And you really should get blue clothes. I look like a pumpkin."

I nodded and said, "Your choice to wear those cloths."

At the same time I also thought of other times we tried to do this stuff. It usually ended in Emiko fighting with other people, er, I mean yelling like there is not tomorrow. Maybe this time it would be different.

I think I like her rebellious side better. From the age of 10-12 she was a perfect child. Although she asked unnecessary questions, and stuff, she never did anything bad. Then when she was 13 she snapped and for a while would only talk to Sakura and me.

While she was still 13 she went through an emotional crisis, for a reason I never found out. She was colder, and distant. She didn't talk much. At 14 she talked more but wasn't quite the same. When I looked in her eyes she seemed to put up a wall. Like she was guarding something. Lately she has been covering it up, but I know something is wrong. I just don't know what.

"C'mon Naru-chan! Let's go!" she said playfully, interrupting my musings. She was in a good mood at the moment. I wondered how long it would last. She grabbed my hand and dragged me outside.

We wandered the grande hallways until she finally admitted, "We're lost."

"I can see that genius. We should have let Iruka take us," I whimpered, looking at the floor. I can't believe we are late already. This sucks! I want to see the look on their faces when they see the new ultimate sexy me, uh, I mean me cross-dressing.

"I'll help you find your way," a stone cold voice said smoothly. Emiko and I whipped around and saw a tall man. He looked a lot like Sasuke. Except Sasuke's hair is so much better than that guy's lame ponytail. He had blood read eyes that bore into me and seemed to read my mind.

I saw his cloak. It had red clouds with the white outline. I choked on spit. This guy was part of Akatsuki, the terrorist group that tries to overthrow the kingdom. He was a bad guy. On his right ring finger was ring. It was the same blood red as his eyes. It had a kanji on it that said 'vermilion bird'. Not that I was happy but that guy was wearing funny purple nail polish!

I turned to see what Emiko was going to do. She had turned to leave and ran down the hall. Before she turned the corner she said, "Naru-chan, this way! I remember." But I was too paralyzed in shock, I couldn't move. The guy looked me up and down.

In his chillingly beautiful voice he said, "Where do you need to go, little girl?"

"I, uh, need to go, to the great hall," I stuttered. I could feel my knees shaking underneath my dress. I hope he didn't see my fear. But I bet he could see it in my eyes. As much training as I had, in prince school, I didn't realize how real this would be. I haven't trained since I was 17. I met this guy once before. I don't remember him much. I enjoy blocking out bad memories.

"There's no need to be afraid, little girl. My name is Itachi," his voice echoed off the empty hallway. I shivered as he said that and didn't notice that he had called me a little girl. He walked up to me. I stood frozen in my tracks. His name meant 'weasel'. My heart sped up as he reached into his ominous black cape.

Instead of pulling out a weapon he had just unbuckled his cape. Underneath it he wore a mesh purple like shirt, and a strange necklace. He turned his cape inside out. It was just a plain red cape now.

He walked closer to me, and put his hand on the small of my back guiding me. I shivered at his touch, but managed to keep my composure.

Itachi's Point of View.

I rested my hand on the girl's back. I knew she was a he, but I was just toying with him. It was fun. I love messing with people's head. Anyways, I led him down the hallway, and got shivers of enjoyment each time he quivered in fear under my touch. I love ensuing that kind of power over others.

I looked at the walls around me. My otouto had done a good job of cleaning up the place. It was nicer, but gray. His taste still amuses me. I always wondered what happened to him. I wish I could have stayed to see his traumatized life after I left. Well, I was back now. I wondered if he wanted to kill me still. When we met again when he was 12 he was so mad, but I got to break his wrist and a few ribs so everything was fine. (2)

I heard laughter coming from the great hall. I picked up the pace and the boy tripped and fell. I picked him up by his corset strings and easily held him up. I heard his breathing hitch, but I didn't care. "Are you going to introduce yourself? I heard from that other guy that your name was Naru-chan," I teased him.

He turned tomato red, like my brother's favorite food. "Su-ure," he gasped out. He was having trouble breathing. I stood him up straight and pushed him forward.

Sasuke's Point of View

I glanced around me. There were hundreds of girls milling around in their best clothes. They were all signing up for the suitor thing. Kakashi said he'd get some girls, but I didn't think he would get this many. After everyone was settled I was to give a speech about this contest, and explain the rules. I was looking out for Naruto and Emiko and was surprised they had not yet arrived.

Emiko is a stickler for being on time, and Naruto hates being late. I was puzzled and wore a smirk of thought on my face. _Thump_. I looked across the room. One of the girls had fainted. A stretcher came out and brought her away. I wasn't fazed, it happened to often.

Then someone slammed the great hall doors open. It was Emiko. She ran frantically past all my guards elbowing them in the gut, or slamming them into other guests. "Move your butts out of the way!"

She ran right up to me. Wow, some people are very attentive to me I guess.

She gasped and sat down panting on the fold up chair she always carried with her. She is just that lazy. "Sasuke!" She exclaimed with fear in her voice.

She came up and whispered in my ear, "Some weird Akatsuki member captured Naruto! I ran away, and he was too dumb to follow!"

I smirked, but stopped as she displayed the notion that she was going to beat me to a bloody pulp if I didn't stop and do something. I started to speak when the doors were slammed open again. There stood a tallish man in a plain red cloak, with a blonde girl in a blue dress. That's what it looked like from far away. Just a regular girl coming with her dad, but I knew better.

The man pushed the blonde forwards with a small touch of his hand on her back. He stared once at the guards and they were all knocked unconscious. I gasped. It was my aniki. That sadistic bastard was back again? But why? I hate him to the core. He is rotten, sadistic, and he killed my family, I am positive of it.

I'm pretty sure rage displayed across my features because I saw him smirk and say, "Sasuke-kun still out to destroy me?"

"Uchiha Itachi, why are you here?" I said containing my malice and contempt for him. Last time I unleashed it, it had all gone downhill.

"Otouto, is that anyway to greet your brother? If you must know I want to supervise your marriage. I'm mostly over my sadistic ways," Itachi chided coolly. I just stared at him, giving him the Uchiha death glare. He matched mine. Damn it! I was going to lose. I always did against him.

"Otouto, you are still weaker than me. Maybe I will assist you to make a choice for your wife." I stared incredulously. Him, help me, for my wife. I don't think so. He would probably pick some voluptuous fan girl.

"No, I'm not a little kid anymore," I said firmly.

"Okay, have it your way. I'll kill everyone here. So let me do it."

"Let me remind you I am the crown prince. Since you gave up your position you have no authority over me!"

Emiko's Point of View

I stared between Sasuke and Itachi. They looked exactly alike, minus the clothes, eyes, and lame ponytail, comparative to duck-butt hair. They were arguing like mad. I zoned out and inspected my fingers. It was way more entertaining than watching them bicker. Besides Itachi always wins. I saw Naruto under Itachi's illusion. I didn't bother to move though. He had gotten himself into this and he would get himself out.

I finally got bored and looked up. They were still at it. I heard Sasuke say, "Let me remind you I am the crown prince. Since you gave up your position you have no authority over me!" What an egotistical loser. I only use that when I want something really badly. Plus only people like him defy me, to my face.

"Sasuke! Lookey here!" Itachi cooed, as he pulled out his old crown. He placed the tiny crown upon his head and smirked. Sasuke glared, and then his features returned to their normal glorious beautiful ones. Wait, I mean they turned into that nasty smirk, and he said, "Fine Itachi. But when I get married you are out."

Itachi smirked and whispered to Naruto in his hands, "Told you I'd win him over." Naruto flinched at the sudden proximity then relaxed, as Itachi drew away. Itachi brought Naruto up to Sasuke, and plopped him on Sasuke's lap.

Sasuke's face hardened into a scowl but Naruto bolted up and screamed, "Gah! Get away from me!" He pointed at Itachi, and buried himself into Sasuke's chest. Sasuke looked rather amused, and without any maternal, er, paternal love patted Naruto on the back. Then he picked Naruto up and sat him up in his throne.

Sasuke stared into space, not really paying attention to all the people around him. "Oi, Sasuke! What are we doing here just sitting?" I yelled at him. He snapped out of his trance, and said in his cool deep voice, "I'm explaining the rules." Eww! Why did I say cool deep voice? Bleh.

"Hello, and welcome to the North Kingdom. I would like to introduce this suitor contest for my search of a spouse. Out of all the applications people have handed in, I will be reading them and selecting six suitors. After that I will be eliminating one every other day for the next two weeks. The six will spend time with me, and we will try to get to know each other better. A finalized schedule will be released after the suitor nominees are chosen. For now, you will be assigned a room, where you can wait until I choose the six," Sasuke explained quickly, like in an infomercial.

Many of the girls squealed, about spending time with that jerk. The cooed and a whispers crashed through the crowd like a wave.

I just rolled my eyes, and thought, "Who would want to spend time with a stuck up jerk?"

"Girls! Please pick up your forms. They will have information, like what room you will be waiting in. IF you are in the six, you will be staying here for about two weeks. After you are chosen we will allow you to stay at your house tonight and report here at eight tomorrow," Kakashi said in his usual monotone, bored voice.

The girls stampeded to the desks to receive their forms. I sauntered over, dragging my little chair. I sat down and they handed me my form. I yawned, "Naruto, get over here. Are you waiting the study?"

Naruto sidled over and exclaimed, "Yup! Let's go!"

"Not so fast," the cold voice intruded our warm conversation. I turned my gaze from Naruto to Itachi. He was cute! Eww, just kidding, I hate those lines on his face. Plus he is so tall! I glared at him, and he chuckled darkly, "Hello Prince Emiko. I see you haven't grown much."

"Hn, nice to see you too!" I growled, standing on my chair. Hah! Now I was a bit taller than him.

He smirked and said in a silky voice, "I'll help you get to the next room." I can't fall for his tricks. He may be a girl's dream but he is really a sadistic bastard! Can't fall for it. Although I must say apart from that lame ponytail he is better than Sasuke.

"Come on, I won't bite," Itachi whined. I glared at him.

"Whatever, but don't lay a hand on Naruto. If you do I'll beat the shit out of you!" I shot at him.

I half-expected him to say, "You think you can hurt me?" but he lifted his hands as a sign of 'I'm going to do no harm'.

I grabbed Naruto's sleeve, and sprinted down the hallway. As fast as I went I heard his footsteps closing in. And a voice saying, "You are going the wrong way."

I turned around, and Itachi pointed to the opposite hallway. "Hmph!" I groaned, and turned on my heel to rust the other way. Itachi followed but kept at a safe distance. I reached the room and peered inside.

There were eight other girls in the room. Haruno Sakura, the princess of the West, Yamanaka Ino, the lady of the West, Hyuga Hinata, the duchess of the Heartland, and Temari, the princess from our neighboring country, Suna. It was almost like this was a royal room. How trivial.

There were also some royals I didn't recognize. I think one was Haku, the prince or princess of Mizu. Fuun, princess of Yuki, was standing there smiling. (3)

There were two others I didn't know. One had brown hair and hzsel eyes, and the other had orange hair. The orange haired girl was much younger than the rest of us.

We all greeted each other silently, and went back to our own little worlds. Temari was fanning her self, Hinata was plucking up her courage to ask Naruto something. Ino and Sakura were chatting away. Fuun and Haku were chatting, and the two unknown were staring into space.

Itachi smirked and stood behind me. "Having fun?" his hot breath whispered into my ear. I shivered, and thought, "Don't let him seduce you!"

I swatted him away like the annoying fly he is, and joined Naruto. Itachi stalked outside and silently disappeared.

Sasuke's Point of View

I sighed. I had received 200 applications! I didn't know how to single out so many.

"Yo," Kakashi greeted me; " You might want to single it out by age first. I saw some old bags out there. And look for a person of a good social status."

"Kakashi, do you really think I am that ignorant?" I asked arrogantly.

"Yes. Besides did you know since your brother is back, if he gets married before you do he can assume the throne."

I gripped at the table. I could feel blood seeping out. Trying to control my anger has never been easy.

"Sasuke, don't worry. He has to wait a month before resuming royal action," Kakashi added noticing my discomfort. I shooed him away and resumed reading the application.

Some people sure are insane! Get a load of this one:

Sur Name: Aoki

Name: Maemi (4)

Age: 47

Profession: Farm girl

Hobbies: Drawing Sasuke-kun, and going to Sasuke fan club meetings  
Dislikes: People who like Sasuke, other than myself.

I can't read anymore. It is pure torture! Farm girl, at 47, aren't you called farm worker by then? Oh, kami!

"Sasuke, why don't you pick people you know you want. Like princesses and ladies," Kakashi advised.

Three hours later…

It is almost five I have finally finished selecting the people. It was terrible. Most of them are just fan girls.

Kakashi said, "Hey, Let's go. We have to announce the winners."

Naruto's Point of View

"Ahh!" I yawned. I had just taken a three-hour nap. Which by no means was easy wearing this dumb tight dress.

I saw Emiko sitting very un-lady like in a chair across from me. Everyone in the room looked exhausted, except for me.

"Na-Naruto-kun," I heard some one say. I looked over. Hinata was standing. Her face was bright red, and she looked nervous, because she was fingering the lace on her beige dress with her left hand. She reached for something behind her, and pulled out a cup of tea. She handed it to me.

I drank it and yelled, "Arigoto, Hinata-san!" Hinata blushed as red as Sasuke's favorite food, a tomato. (5)

"Eh, Hinata, why are you here? Does your dad think you should wed Sasuke?" I asked blatantly knowing the answer. Man, that girl was strange. She always blushes like crazy when she's around me. Even when I cross dress!

"H-Hai," Hinata stuttered. She stood silently for a minute then ambled to stand next to Temari, who was fanning herself again.

Hmm, while I'm on it I'll explain outfits. Sakura was wearing a different dress, which was red, it clashed terribly with her hair. But she looked pretty in it. Ino was wearing a purple dress that was low cut, and weird. Temari was dressed in a long flowing kimono that was a black and red color. Her hair was pulled into the usual four spikes. Hinata was wearing a opaque white dress. Her hair had grown out, and she was twiddling her thumbs nervously.

"Ladies, and Man, please follow me. The prince is ready to make his announcement," said a voice interrupting my observations. I turned it was Kakashi.

We followed him out the door and back into the grand hall. Sasuke stood wearily at his throne. His posture had drooped, but he still had a swagger in his voice.

Once everyone was settled in the room, he cleared his throat and said, "Good evening. I have come to a conclusion. Once you receive your form you will return to your respective seats. If you are not chosen you will get organized and leave by seven thirty. The six contestants will be…"

– That is about 5 feet tall. And Naruto is around 5'6"

– otouto that means little brother, and aniki – is older brother

– Princess Fuun was in the first Naruto Movie

– Maemi means honest child

– do you know why Sasuke likes tomatoes? I don't.

Note: Yay for cliff hangers!


	4. Chapter 4: Orientations and Suprises

A Matter of a Wife

Summary: Uchiha Sasuke is one of the renowned princes of the Konoha country. The Uchiha clan has always led the nation. Now that Sasuke is 20, he has to marry or be forced to abdicate the throne to the Hyuga clan. But Sasuke has never loved, and none of these bachelor women are making the cut. Until he meets…

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I wish I did. Then I would have Naruto kill Sasuke! Jk. Maybe not.

Note: Hi, sorry I haven't written in the longest time. I was on a cruise and had no internet, and forgot to tell you guys!

Chapter 4: Orientations and Surprises

Sakura's Point of View

"The six contestants will be Temari, Haruno Sakura," Kakashi interrupted. I saw Sasuke shoot an Uchiha death glare at him, but Kakashi ignored and kept talking.

I smiled, and my inner self screamed, "Cha! LOVE RULES!"

"Yamanaka Ino." Ino's face lit with pure pride. She strutted up to Kakashi and grabbed her instructions. Then she returned to her respective seat.

"Uh, come back, you are eliminated. You were supposed to leave. There was a typo," Kakashi sighed. Sasuke's face turned slight red with anger, but calmed after Kakashi finished.

Ino's face turned red with rage. "Excuse ME? I am out? I, I, how dare you! Do you know who I am? Sasuke-kun, don't you want me? Well, I, I, your fired." she screamed lunging towards Sasuke.

"Guards escort her out," Kakashi ordered in a bored voice. He seemed to be inspecting his hands at the time.

"No way!" Ino cried, as the guards dragged her out of the room. She kicked, and clawed, but it had no avail on the guards. Ino's mother rushed out after her in great embarrassment.

"Uh, next is Haku, and Naruto, and Emiko, and the last contestant will be Hinata," Kakashi finished.

"Come up and arrogate more information about the contest. Kakashi will be elucidating the contest. And others you are dismissed," Sasuke said. I sighed Sasuke was so smart. He was using big words, and was calm, I bet only I know those words.

Wait, er, sorry, I, anyways, I can't believe Ino was kicked out! That was hilarious! I sort of feel bad for her, but who cares! That was a bit rude, but again Who cares! I know we are best friends, but so much for that.

I grabbed the train of my dress and strutted, er walked, down the aisle with Sasuke. I wish. I walked to the rendezvous point of the other contestants and sat with them to wait.

Kakashi came over and told us that dinner was going to be served in an hour, and that it was formal. He handed us each a packet, and sent us to a dormitory where we would all room together. He explained the rules:

"No hurting other contestants, in any way. Although I love cat fights. The use of illegal substances, such as love potions, and such, are prohibited. Eating, Drinking, or Smoking, are prohibited in the lavatories. Just kidding, not. Um, no reading porn while in surveillance. Oops, that is my daily reminder. Plus you ladies really should read that stuff, I mean shouldn't. Moving on, lights out at eleven, wake up is at seven. Sasuke is a morning person, eh, heh heh. He can be. Uh, you will get a schedule for events of the day, and get to know each other. And don't bother Sasuke," Kakashi said in a jumble.

"Kakashi, I will take it from here. Ladies, I'm sorry about him. He is insane. My name is Sai. I am Sasuke's concubine. Just kidding. I am Sasuke's head security guy. Security might be an issue. So I will be doing daily rounds through your bathrooms, and living quarters," Sai said with a straight face.

"PERVERT!" Emiko screamed. I nodded my head in agreement. What a freak.

"Takes one to know one," Sai winked and fake smiled at her. She frowned and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Uh, what does PPP mean?" Naruto asked pointing at Sai's badge.

"Oh, just my nickname. People here call me that. Sai is just a name. I didn't used to have one, back at the Root. That is a special branch of security,"

"What does PPP mean?"

"Uh, you don't need to know. It doesn't matter, names mean nothing," Sai said fake smiling again.

"How can you smile that much? Doesn't it hurt?" Emiko asked bluntly. She sure asks funny questions. I mean her name means Smiling Child.

"I find that smiling is better than telling the truth," Sai said.

"Sure, it is. But telling the truth has its perks too. For example, 'Sai, even though I just met you, I think you are the palest, most disgusting, perverted moron I've ever met. Now that you know that you are able to fix yourself," said Emiko.

Sai just smiled at her and I chuckled because Emiko was so true. She said out loud what everyone was thinking. I on the other hand just said it on the inside.

Naruto's Point of View

I was staring up at that Sai guy. He was really pale and weird. And he was really a pervert.

"Now follow me, I'll be taking you to your dormitories, now," he said. I looked around and all the girls got up and followed him out the door. I hurried up, and made sure not to trip on the train of dress. It seemed to grow in mere minutes. I tripped a lot!

Sai led us down a quiet hallway and pointed to iron doors. They looked creepy and like they were 1000 years old. He slowly unbolted the door and opened wide for all of us to see. We stepped inside and were greeted by a dark and ominous room; I could hear the floor creaking.

"Ah, sorry about that," he said. The lights flickered on and before us a dark dungeon transformed into a beautiful room with cream-colored walls and ornate furnishing. Sai walked over to a window and pulled the windows open. There was a veranda with a view of the North Sea.

"Here is your room. Remember that I will do daily rounds to check on you girls, and guy," Sai said winking at them all.

"Excuse me, I'm a boy," said Haku in a peeved but happy tone.

"Sorry," Sai laughed, "Dinner will be served soon. These doors share a room between two people. The groupings are: Naruto and Emiko, Hinata and Sakura, Temari and Haku. There is a shower over there, make that six, guy's is on the right. Uh, that's it. See ya soon!"

Sai smiled and waved at all of us and began to leave.

"Wait!" Temari called out.

"Huh?" Sai asked.

"I am rooming with a guy," Temari said.

"So?"

"Can you fix it?"

"No. Your luggage was already moved in. Besides there are cameras in each room. Don't do something you'll regret!" Sai winked at her. Temari growled, but remained the rest of her composure.

"Bye now!" Sai called and left finally. Ugh. What a creep. He looks like Sasuke. That's what I heard someone say. Well, yeah right. Sasuke is not as pale, and has cool duck butt hair. Sai has boring hair. IT doesn't even look like anime hair. Does not have spikes. It's like a bowl. With triangular edges. Bleh. Weird bowl they used to cut it with.

I walked into the room with Emiko and my name on it. It was an icky room. With blue everything. Blue curtains, blue beds, blue couches, blue, blue, blue!!!!!!

I heard Emiko gasp as we walked in then she ran and flopped on one of the beds. "How'd they know blue was my favorite color?" she sighed.

I fake barfed and she laughed at me. She knew I hated blue. My color was orange. The exact opposite of blue. I inched towards a blue chair carefully and plopped down. "I feel sick. My butt burns!" I complained. I just hate blue that much.

"Mental," was Emiko's only response.

"Emi-chan, can we please have the rooms changed?" I begged speaking in a baby voice.

"No. Are you deaf? Or do you just not pay attention? Sai said no room switching," Emiko snapped at me.

"Geez, what's up your ass," I asked her, knowing I would get yelled at.

"I'm just tired. So shut up! Just shut up!" she yelled at me. I shut up to avoid further conflict and went to change.

Emiko's Point of View

I don't know why I blow up so much. I, I, just hate myself sometimes so much. I disgust myself more than anyone else can. Ever since I was 13 I've learned what a terrible person I am. But I can't stop.

People often say 'people change'. I haven't changed. I'm not nicer. I'm not taller. I'm not anything. I am nothing. If I were just a common person, I would mean nothing. So why am I here. Why do they make do this?

Sorry about my rant. I just over analyze life. Something good could be something bad in disguise. Sorry about that.

Naruto came back in not cross-dressing. He was wearing an orange tux. I kid you not. An orange tux. I kid you not. I don't know who tailors his crap outfits. They disgust me.

"Naruto, you are blinding me. I can't see anything."

"Sorry it needed a change. I couldn't wear a corset any longer.

"Fine, let me find a dress," I said begrudgingly knowing our deal. I came out in a black ankle length dress. It was plain, but I still hated dresses.

"Now we look like Halloween!" he shouted enthusiastically.

"Great," I grumbled staring from his bright orange attire to my black apparel. I frowned, but lightened up at the thought of eating.

"I wonder if they are serving ramen?!" Naruto half asked half yelled.

"No, you fool. You may eat ramen in your palace, but no one else does. It is a peasant's food!" I explained. A blank expression covered his face, and then he shrugged his shoulders and grinned sheepishly.

"Let's leave!" he said staring at his watch. I'm surprised he even has one. He tugged on my arm and we left the room. Sometimes I am truly amazed at how he manages to function daily. I know we hide secrets from each other. A lot. I don't tell him very much and it works vice versa.

Its not that I don't trust him, I, my secrets, are so emotional. I don't mean to seem dramatic. But lots of things happen that aren't in my favor. I sound like I'm talking about some soap opera! But life isn't fair.

Sasuke's Point of View

I had showered and was calmer than before. Itachi really ruins my mood. He came into my castle and told me that! It is outrageous! But remaining composure is key, so I screamed and yelled at the sound proof walls in my room. I had them done, after someone overheard a bad conversation.

_Flashback Sakura's point of view_

_I walked down a hallway in Sasuke's palace. I was 15 and I loved Sasuke-kun. He was so adorable. Anyways I walked down the hall and saw Sasuke's room. I wasn't supposed to be here. But I would just say I got lost, and tell him to help me. _

_I heard a scream from inside his room. Curious, I placed my ear on the wall and listened._

"_OW! Sasuke that hurts! Don't do it again," a voice said, I think it was Naruto, or maybe Neji, but he didn't have that high a voice._

"_You said you wanted to, dobe," Sasuke's chilling voice answered coolly. I almost fainted but wanted to hear the rest of the conversation._

"_Fine, try it again but do it quickly!" the higher voice. There was silence. Then an ear splitting scream and a frightened sob emitted from the room._

"_It feels funny," the high voice said. _

"_Its your first time dummy, of course it does. To put it straight it hurt a little when he did it to me," explained Sasuke._

"_When will it stop hurting?" the higher voice inquired._

"_Maybe a couple days. Be careful," another voice said._

"_Hmph. I knew this wasn't a good idea. What if people can tell?" the high voice complained._

"_Naruto-sama, you are a prince it doesn't matter," the other voice said._

_I snickered. This was a strange conversation. Curiosity is not a sin, but isn't it terrible? _

_I burst through the door, and saw not what I expected to see, but Naruto sitting in a chair, with Sasuke standing behind him, and Emiko next to him. Slightly confused, I bluntly said, "Wait, so you weren't doing anything?"_

"_Huh?" Naruto asked._

"_Sakura, Sakura, don't make assumptions. I hate people who do that. Anyways we were just piercing Naruto's ears," Emiko explained, pointing at the shiny balls in Naruto's ears._

"_Excuse me? Don't you know that you could infect him if you don't do it properly?"_

"_Assumptions again. Get over yourself. A professional was here," Emiko said, pointing at the bathroom. Out walked a man with a crew cut and burling muscles. _

"_Leave Sakura. I don't permit eavesdroppers. You disgust me," Sasuke commented. Tears welled in my eyes and I fled the room._

_I'm never eavesdropping again._

Sasuke's Point of View

So I got the walls sound proof, against eavesdroppers, and the general public. I slowly pulled myself out of my comfy chair and swaggered out of my room, though no one was watching. I just have an extreme superiority complex.

I walked slowly down the familiar walls and sighed. I hated being cooped up in this castle. Living here was as good as prison, but I had to revive my kingdom, my clan, and my family.

I walked into the dining room and sat plopped down at the head of the table. I propped my head up with my elbow on the table, even though it was disrespectful. It was my kingdom who cared?

The girls filed in, and I stared at the gold rimmed china in front of me. I was bored already. I stood while the sat, and plopped back into my chair.

"Good evening," I said, using the last bit of sanity that I had to greet those girls.

"Good evening, Sasuke-kun!" I heard Sakura chorus. I barfed on the inside of my mouth. She hasn't been this girly since a while. Bleh.

"Yo. Ladies, and man, I mean men, dinner will be served. After that when you return to you rooms, your schedules will be in there. Please don't lose them. They are as important to you as my 'books' are to me," Kakashi said. I tuned the rest of that dinner out.

Naruto's Point of View

I stared at all the forks in the table setting. Even though I went to etiquette school, do you think I paid any attention? No way. I nudged Emiko and gave her questioning look, from her, to my setting.

She sighed, "Naruto, just work from the outside in. Copy me, if you are that clueless."

I guess she was too tired to scream and chop my head off. Yay!

Dinner was uneventful, except for that.

I gave a furtive look at Sasuke. He was being unusually quiet. He didn't even stop to call me a name. He caught me looking and gave me a death glare. I froze in slight amazement. Sasuke ice prince, I could like see light, or fire in his eyes. They were ablaze and I was a bit frightened, I would never show that.

He continued to glare at me and I felt as if the world was spinning, as tomoe floated into his eye and they blazed blood red. I felt as if ice was pricking and melting all over my back.

I shuddered and I felt a foreign hand resting on my shoulder. Coming back to reality Emiko's hand rubbed my back, and she said, "Naruto? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine!" I grinned merrily the feeling of ice on my back vanished as quickly as it had come. Sasuke sure is creepy! Especially since he came back from him.

Emiko's Point of View

I patted Naruto's back. I noticed he was in a stare-lock with Sasuke. I was slight put off by the intensities of their stares. So I began to rub Naruto's back maternally, to snap him out of it.

Then I looked at Sasuke, I mean death glared at Sasuke. He returned it and I quickly averted my eyes to avoid any annoying questions.

Dinner was uneventful and was finished in silence. Even Sakura wasn't fawning over Sasuke. I wondered what was wrong.

Suddenly Sai burst through the dining room doors and yelled, "CODE RED!!!!!!! INTRUDER ALERT INTRUDER ALERT!"

He dragged in Itachi, by the scruff. Itachi just smirked.

"Sai, relax. That is Uchiha Itachi," Kakashi said his nose still in his 'book'.

"Sasuke told me to drag him to the torture rooms, but check in with him first," was Sai's cool response.

"Sai, I told you already. Itachi is staying here for the next two months, only. Get lost," Sasuke sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Yes," Sai said showing his pearly whites in a bright fake smile. Itachi followed him out smirking all the way. And Sai closed the dining room doors.

"What a 'tard," I said. I really couldn't stand that pale pervert!

Naruto nodded in agreement. Sasuke just shook his head and mumbled under his breath, "So immature."

"Excuse us?" Naruto and I said in sync. We lowered our eyes to glare at that oh so cute, ew, I mean contemptible face.

Sasuke returned our glare, when the door burst open again!

"EMIKO!" a voice shouted.

All of the well dressed heads turned to face a boy out of breath. He had brown messy hair and strange red triangles on his face. I shot a glare at that boy. It was Kiba, he was a duke, but didn't act like one. He lived in my territory. He always had some mutt with him.

"Kiba?" Naruto asked, confused.

I just glared at him harder. He was so embarrassing. He acted like a small boy with candy. Seriously he needed to grow up.

I think Sasuke might have noticed my extreme discomfort because of what he said.

"Inuzuka Kiba, leave now. You are not needed here. Get out. Guards escort him," Sasuke said.

"WAIT! WAIT! It is an emergency! Emiko your mother is coming!" Kiba shouted.

Sakura's Point of View

I saw the color drain from Emiko's face. I knew she wasn't on best terms with her mother. But I wasn't sure why. They got a long all the time. I don't know why she didn't seem to like her. I think she liked her, a lot, or she used to.

"Excuse me?" I heard her ask.

"Your mother is arriving in two days, around noon," Kiba answered.

"So you came here to tell me my mom is coming?" she asked him, like he was the dumbest thing in the world. Poor Kiba, he is going to get some verbal abuse.

"Yes," he answered.

"BAKA! I don't need to know my mother is coming! I'm on perfectly fine terms with her. IS that all? DO you have anything else to say? You should be ashamed of yourself. Can't you do a simple job? I told you to keep her occupied. I am in the middle of a diabolical plan!" Emiko yelled at Kiba.

"What should I do?" Kiba asked meekly. I felt so bad for him.

"Nothing. Anyways how's you girl friend?" Emiko asked completely changing the subject. I hate her bipolarish personality. It drives people insane. I could tell Kiba was slightly irked by this question because his face was twitching.

"Uh, she was fine, until she came here," Kiba said, deliberately staring at Hinata. Everyone knows they are going out! But because he is lower in the caste system than she is, she was obligated to come here. I find it so sad. They were cute looking together. Hinata loved him so much.

Moving on, I didn't notice how cute Sasuke looks when he's bored! I may not be as obsessed as I was earlier, but I still think he is adorable. I think I'll look at him for the rest of dinner!

Naruto's Point of View

The main course just came. I'm hungry. All this paying attention is wearing me out. Dog boy came just as we were going to eat. We all had to stop and stand because Emiko stood up to yell at him.

Sasuke's Point of View

How dare Kiba comes. I was enjoying participating Emiko's and Naruto's stare fights. Not that I'd admit it. I glanced quickly around the table everyone is staring at me.

"Kiba, why don't you sit and eat with us?" Sakura asks. She looks at me for an 'okay'.

I nod wearily to avoid anything that involves other people.

Dwelling in my own thoughts I hear Emiko whisper to Naruto, "Naru-chan, what are we to do? I don't particular want to stay here with her."

"Why not? She is nice," Naruto whispered back. They both were so bad, they don't know how to whisper.

An emotion passed over Emiko's face, it was an inscrutable look, and even I couldn't make out what she was thinking. I sighed and leaned back in my chair. That's when I died.

Just kidding, I went to sleep.

Note: Terrible chapter. I am having terrible writers block! Send me ideas please!


	5. Chapter 5: Brunch and a Letter

Matter of a Wife

Summary: Uchiha Sasuke is one of the renowned princes of the Konoha country. The Uchiha clan has always led the nation. Now that Sasuke is 20, he has to marry or be forced to abdicate the throne to the Hyuga clan. But Sasuke has never loved, and none of these bachelor women are making the cut. Until he meets…

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I wish I did. Then I would have Naruto kill Sasuke! Jk. Maybe not.

Note: Hi, sorry I haven't written in the longest time. I have the worst writers block! And vacation gets to me.

Chapter 5: Brunch and the Letter

Naruto's Point of View

I sluggishly got up. While stretching, I shivered as my feet touched the cold marble floor. I stood up and stumbled to the bathroom.

Sakura's Point of View

I was in the bathroom. I just got out of the shower. I wrapped a fluffy blue towel around me. Sasuke seriously has bad taste in color. Everything is blue, dark blue, white, gray, or black. When I marry him I will seriously change the color up!

The door opened a crack. I began to call out, as it swung with full force open. I screamed so loud I woke up everything.

"NARUTO!" I screamed. He looked up at me in a daze.

"Huh?" he asked in confusion.

"GET OUT!" I hollered, taking the shower curtain for extra coverage. He didn't budge. It was like he was still sleeping.

"I have to go!" he whined clasping his legs closer together. A flash of hot white passed my eyes.

Naruto's eyes widened.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" I demanded.

"Uh, I have to leave," he quickly changed his mind, shaking his head in agreement.

I wiped the sweat off my enormous brow. That sure freaked me out. I wouldn't mind if it was Sasuke….

Did I just sound really slutty there? I can't believe the things I say. But I am that desperate. It is almost disgusting.

"SAKURA!" I heard someone shouting.

I rushed out wearing my nightgown. It was fleecy! Not revealing at all.

Emiko's Point of View

Ugh. I sat up in my beautiful blue bed. Stretching I continue to sit and stare at the blankets at the edge of my bed. I rub my eyes, and stand on the cold marble floor. It is cold and my toes squirm for a while to adjust to it.

I walk carefully to the door.

_Bang._

I knocked over the trashcan. I here dogs barking and people running in the halls. Oops.

I walk into the main room of our quarters and notice an imposing letter sitting on the table. It is sealed with the royal seal. I pick it up and stuff it in my shirt. Heh heh. I love secrets.

I head out of the room and into the closest bathroom. My excitement rises as I slowly unseal the envelope.

Then Naruto pops out of the shower, "BOO!"

I fall of the toilet. And bang against the ground. Hard.

"NARUTO!" I scream. Picking myself off the ground I grumble. My butt hurts a lot. I glare at Naruto. He shrugs his shoulders.

"You jumped a so high!" he said overcome by a fit of giggles. Get that? Giggles from a guy. Me thinks someone is a little fruity!

"WHAT the hell were you doing in the shower?" I shrieked.

He covered his ears, and said, "LALALALALALALA!"

"Naruto, what the hell were you doing in my shower?" I asked in a calm and bored voice. I have a bi polar personality disorder. I think. I completely switch on and off. First I am mad and crazy – like Naruto! Then I am boring and calm – like Sasuke!

But I can't be like them. I have nothing wrong. I have a family. I never lost anything. I am just a spoiled brat who doesn't deserve anything. Moving on.

"Oooh! What's that?" Naruto asked excitedly pointing to the letter in my hand. He inches closer to me breathing down my neck.

"Instructions."

"Open it!" Naruto exclaimed. I nod and return to my work on the seal.

"Naruto! Please! You're in my personal space!" I complained. He backed off a little, but returns quickly.

I finally got the seal open. I slowly opened the letter.

Hinata's Point of View

I stumbled down the hallway. Neji told me to be careful so I have been!

I have to pee. I walked towards the nearest bathroom. I opened the door and see Naruto and Emiko. They looked shocked to see me and Naruto fell into Emiko's lap. Emiko slapped him and screams, "SPAZ!"

He got up. And I feel faint.

Temari's Point of View

After fixing my hair into the four ponytails I headed off to the bathroom. I needed to put my make up on. I saw Hinata. On the ground, unconscious.

I rushed over to her and check her pulse. It was running. I stared with my mouth agape. Emiko and Naruto were in the bathroom.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Uh, she did it!" they said at the same time. Naruto glanced at Emiko. When he got the 'she' part he yelled and put up a fighting guard.

"Whatever. Help me get Hinata to the hospital wing!" I shouted. They looked at me and Emiko snapped her fingers.

An attendant came to the door.

"Bring her to the hospital wing," Emiko ordered in a commanding tone. The attendent nodded.

"What are you waiting for? Get moving. Now," Emiko commanded. She sure can be mean. The attendent nodded quickly and swiftly picked up Hinata. He ran out the door with her and I watched as a cloud of dust followed his trail.

"I'll, go now!" I said rushing away.

Naruto's Point of View

"Oi, Emi-chan! I forgot!" I exclaimed

"What?" she asked.

"Happy belated birthday!" I cried.

"Ahh?," she groaned into her hands. I guess the she doesn't like getting old

"Why aren't you happy? We can eat cake! And open your presents!" I shouted.

"Dummy, we aren't at your palace. Besides I already had a celebration. It is the 23rd of July almost a month has passed. I doubt Prince Stick up My Butt celebrates other people's birthdays," she mused.

"Point," I said rubbing my chin in a pensive manner. Emiko gives me a perplexed look.

"You can think?" Emiko teased pointing a finger at me.

"Yeah, I use something called my brain!" I yelled back knowing I was adding fuel to the fire.

"When was the last time you checked you still had it?"

"This morning!" I shrieked. Sometimes I need to think before acting.

"Sure, Naruto, I actually have to get ready now. So get out!" Emiko yelled.

"But what for you still didn't read the letter yet. How do you know what we are doing?" I said quickly mustering all my brains into one sentence.

"There is a Brunch! Everyone knows it is tradition in the North Palace to have a Brunch on Sasuke's birthday," she yelled wagging a disapproving finger at me. I nodded in comprehension and she paced the bathroom. I don't move and remain seated on my toilet. I mean Sasuke's toilet.

"Aha!" she exclaimed holding up a single finger.

"What?" I asked. She sure is weird sometimes. She inched closer to me and shot a glare at me that is worthy of an Uchiha. I shuddered and struggled to inch on my butt towards the door. Scary. She doesn't even have red eyes! It was still scary.

"G-girls aren't supposed to be so scary!" I cried without thinking. The frown often worn on her face deepens. Uh oh!

She reached for my collar and pinned me against the door. Hey! I thought that door was open!

"What did you say?" she asked, more like demanded, in a chilling tone that matched Sasuke's.

"N-nothing!" I plead shaking in her grip. I hate when she switches personalities. This hasn't happened in a while. I guess people who hate each other bring out the worst in each other. The hated one being Sasuke.

"Okay!" she cheered like nothing was wrong. She opened the door with me still in her grip and threw me out the door. She gave me a cheerful smile and waved before slamming the door with all her might.

Sasuke's Point of View

"Sasuke, the preparations are finished. May I ask are we going to celebrate Emiko-sama's birthday?" Kakashi asked.

I sighed and brushed a lock of hair out of my face. "Kakashi, how many times must I tell you: Emiko's birthday was almost a month ago!"

"But don't you want to celebrates your potential love's 19th birthday?" Kakashi said with an air of mock love in his voice.

"You are lucky I sort of like you. If not you'd be out on the streets," I warned him. He nodded.

"But, shouldn't you at least get her something? You didn't send her a gift this year anyways," Kakashi reasoned.

"What can I give her? She is a princess. I can't offer her anything that she can't get," I complained.

"Tsk, tsk, Sasuke thinking in a material way. You could give her a birthday kiss," Kakashi explained. He seriously reads too much of that love shit in his little orange books.

"I'll call you from the hospital," I said. She would beat the shit out of me. Like she already did. I'm supposed to be a legendary fighter too. Beat up by a girl, who is like a midget.

"Sasuke don't always think the worst of people," Kakashi groans.

"Why not? It's the only side I can see."

Kakashi shakes his head. "You have so much to learn."

Kakashi's Point of View

Sasuke sure is dumb. For someone acclaimed to be a genius he really is dumb. Can't he see anything. Emiko and all these girls have more in their hearts than what he is trying to see. I wish I never started this contest. I think I will end up regretting this if the girls don't do something soon.

"Sasuke get ready the brunch is soon," I told him and walked away.

Sakura's Point of View

"Oi! Get over here there are instructions!" I yell to the other girls and guy, I mean guys. They rush over.

I read:

"_Dear Contestants,_

_Today at eleven will be a brunch in honor of Sasuke's 20__th__ birthday. Be there promptly. You should wear formal ball wear. Emiko you are not allowed to wear a suit. Haku and Naruto it is in your discretion to what you shall wear._

_After the brunch each of you will get to spend some time with Sasuke to get to know him a little better. You will be meeting with him in the Palace's west garden. The schedule is:_

_Naruto – 1:30 – 2:30 _

_Temari – 2:30 – 3:30_

_Haku – 3:30- 4:30_

_Hinata – 4:30 – 5:30_

_Break for Dinner_

_Sakura – 6:30-7:30_

_Emiko – 7:30- 8:30_

_I bid you fair wishes._

_Sincerely_

_Kakashi."_

"Kuso! Why am I so late! I wanted to watch my show!" Emiko shouted.

"Chill, I'll tape it for you!" I suggested. She nodded and said thank you.

"You are lucky," Haku said turning to Emiko.

"Huh?" she asked in confusion.

"The sun sets in your time frame, today," Haku explained. (1)

What? She gets the sunset with my Sasuke-kun! That makes my blood boil. My birthday is the closest anyway! Unfair.

"Where's Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"In the hospital wing," Temari said, "She fainted because of you."

Naruto nodded. I wonder what happened. I look at a clock. It is ten. I should get ready.

"Guys, it is almost time to go to brunch. I suggest we prepare!" I said. They all nodded in agreement and all went back to their respective rooms. I went back to mine. It is quiet. More quiet than before. Hinata is in the hospital wing still.

I dug through my drawers to find a suitable outfit. I pulled out a attractive red dress and designate it wearable. It was strapless and had a sash of the same silk material on it that goes under the rib cage. I slipped into it and sigh. It felt so nice.

I called for my attendant to come and apply makeup.

Forty-five minutes later…

I just finished dressing. I have elbow length gloves and diamond earrings adorning my diamond tiara and necklace.

Emiko's Point of View

I always hated dressing up. Bleh. Nice gown huh. I think I will wear something black. A girl needs a black dress.

I step into a black dress. Different from the one yesterday! It has a halter-top and is ankle length. It is not quite a ball gown. It goes straight down the sides and has a twisted sweet heart neck line. Its nothing special but I don't feel like dressing up. Plus I wanted to I could make the dress into cocktail length dress. It's a secret as to how!

I put on simple black pearl earrings and a choker of diamonds. Bleh I hate dressing up so much. Looking presentable sucks!

"Emiko-sama, would you like to wear makeup?" my attendant asked me.

"No, I think I'll be fine," I told her and search for shoes.

I heard a knock on the door. "Come in," I shouted.

Naruto walked in. He adorned an orange dress. An orange dress. And orange dress. An orange dress. I felt my jaw drop to the floor. An orange dress? An orange dress? An orange dress!!!!!

It makes me so mad! He has no sense in style. Orange. Orange! Is a fall color! Not a summer color!!! Summer colors are not orange!!

"Naruto! Go change!" I yelled.

"Emi-chan, I like this dress!" he whined. I stare at the pitiful mass of orange before me. How wretched.

"Fine, but promise me I can burn it after this!" I compromised.

"Okay! Help me pick out earrings! I didn't get my ears pierced for nothing. Although I was scared the dude was going to poke somewhere else in my ear when Sakura barged in!"

I nodded and walked over to an attendant. He pulled a box of earrings out of nowhere. I opened the box and looked at them all.

"Naruto," I said through gritted teeth, "Orange is a hard color to match. I'll just give you diamonds."

I picked diamond studs out. I didn't want him to have giant earrings. He shouldn't even be wearing a dress. What would the commoners think if their prince was an okama? (2)

He smiles at me brightly after jabbing the earrings into his ear holes. I give a gentle grin back. Happiness is for the ignorant. It doesn't come often here. Acting is fun. People tend to believe it.

Sasuke's Point of View

"Itachi-niisan! What are you doing in here?" I yell. Only he can make me lose composure. Only he can make me cry. Only I can kill him.

Sorry for going off on a tangent right then. But I have gotten over killing Itachi. I am too mature to worry over petty things. Now… to get ready for that brunch. I pull something on. I think it was like a tux or something suitable. I don't dress myself. The fashion artists that work for me pick out my clothes. I always have to look the best. Besides I'm too lazy to pick out clothes. It would take hours.

"I'm watching you until you go to the brunch," his cold, indifferent voice echoes in my high ceiling room. Mind you, I am still holding an outfit. I can't change with him in here. You may think, "Oh he's your brother," or "You are a prince don't you have like a screen like thing?" Well I don't and brother or not I won't change in front of him.

"I don't need a babysitter. As of today I am twenty years old. So get lost," I retort staring at him. He doesn't flinch, move, or do anything.

"ITACHI! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" I whine like a teenage girl. They whine incessantly. I hope my heir is a boy, cause they are like little witches! I personally think they are worse than babies! Then again if they boy were emo like so many in the Uchiha family he would whine a lot too. So that's a problem.

Itachi just shoots a menacing glare in my direction. I shiver. Then he looks away and faces the door his back towards me. I groan and slip out of my night garments. Cool air rushes to meet my exposed body and I hurry to get my outfit on. Once I slip it on I turn to meet Itachi's eyes.

"AHA! I've always knew you were a hentai!" I scream pointing an accusing finger at my so called brother. He shrugs the accusation off and drags me by my ear out of my room and to the dining hall. My poor poor pale perfect ear. It is all red now.

Sakura Point of View

I follow the others out towards the dining hall. I don't know why they call it that. It is so commoner like. Our names are much more sophisticated. Not that I am not appreciative of all this. I'll always love and cherish everything Sasuke has and does. Just not his house so much. No matter it shall be redone when I marry him. Not that I am completely positive.

We enter the hall. It has been redecorated. The walls are beautiful and covered in gold seals and décor. Lovely. But it is missing pink. I must speak to Sasuke about this. Seriously gold and black and blue. Sounds like a bruise to me.

Fingering the hem of my dress I blush as I just ran into Itachi. His intense red eyes bore into my green. I shudder slightly under his intense gaze. I feel as if he could kill me right then and there. I hold my breath and hope an instantaneous death.

His gaze brushes over me and he drags an unhappy Sasuke by his ear into the hall. Aawww! So cute! That's so adorable! I love fraternal bonds. Even if they are of pure hatred and malice.

Naruto jovially marches up to me and grabs my hand. He drags me into the further into the hall and pulls me onto the seat next to him. I plop down ungracefully and slowly steady myself. That baka! I hate when he does that! I wonder why he isn't hanging out with Emiko. She is his best friend for a reason.

Like the annoying flea he is I shake Naruto off. He is a good friend, but only to a fault. He loosens his grip and dumps himself down into the seat adjacent to me. I sigh and grip my hands together instead of expressing my anger, but it will come out eventually. Just everyone wait for Inner Sakura to erupt.

Naruto's Point of View

As I sit down on the chair I narrow my eyes at Emiko who is currently sitting across the table wearing the "cute little innocent doe" look. I scowl and stare at more interesting things. Sasuke and Itachi fighting. They are quite a pair. If they weren't siblings I would totally love to see them together. Incest is popular for royals though…

Moving on… all around the room the prissy little girls, I mean princesses are whispering. This isn't just for us royals in the competition. People, important people are here. At least that what Iruka told me. He says anybody who is anybody is always at Sasuke's birthdays. I wonder why I wasn't invited last year.

Probably because Sasuke and I have bad history together. He used to be a traitor, when he went to the Giant Snake for power. But that was ages ago. About eight years. He was still obsessed with killing Itachi then. I think that dire need has lessened. I don't know how he stands that man though. He gives me the creeps.

Sasuke only came back when he was almost 16. I think it is because Orochimaru wanted his body. Pretty gnarly huh? Every royal is trained in Karate and Ninjutsu, so we can protect ourselves from forces when we don't have guards. Sasuke wanted more than that to kill Itachi.

Itachi is a prodigy. Enough about them though I am hungry! I began to shovel the food into my mouth. Aww. No Emiko to tell me to wait. It felt so good. Freedom at last!!

I feel eyes boring into my back but ignore them and continue to dump loads of food down my throat. It tastes good, is that a crime? I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn my head ever so slightly and see Iruka towering over me.

His normally warm chocolate eyes have turned a steely color. The scar on the bridge of his nose is deepened and I sense angry waves radiating off him. Clichéd, huh? Well too bad.

"Naruto!" he growls enunciating each syllable with equal force.

"Yes?" I answer meekly consequently shrinking into my plushy black chair.

"Why are you eating?" he questions behind gritted teeth.

"It looked good. It tastes good too. I'm a prince Iruka you can't boss me around!" I say standing on my tippy toes defiantly glaring into his eyes. Just a little bit more till I'm taller than him!

"Naruto, we are in public. Please, there are bigger and better people here and you can't go around parading yourself like so!" he reprimands.

"Why not? Like I said I am a P-R-I-N-C-E!" I say childishly.

"Although you are prince you are not the in power yet. You are still 19!" Iruka flames.

"Oh? Why didn't you say so?" I reply looking at him with innocent doe eyes. His expression softens and he sighs. Always falls for that! What a sucker! I sit and wait for everyone to sit. Geez. People are so slow these days!

Sasuke's Point of View.

Why do I even want to get married? Can't I borrow someone's kid? I mean like if Emiko and Naruto got together. Ugh. Never mind that. Their child would be horrendous and scarily moody! Hmmmm. Think. Sakura and Naruto. Never mind that's nasty too. How about Neji and TenTen's kid? I'll borrow theirs. It's bound to be sort of normal. Naruto and I can't have children obviously.

I don't even know if I want a kid. I know I have to produce one. But look at them. They are all screaming and yelling and gamboling around the court. Who even invited kids! I didn't invite kids. I don't like kids. Even if they are some lord's child those children shouldn't be at my 20th birthday!

Who even gives? I refuse I refuse I refuse to bear children!

Notes:

1 – I looked it up. This is about the time the sun sets in July.

2 – Okama means cross dresser

3 – hentai means pervert.


End file.
